Many imaging systems include cameras that may be operated by a user to capture still and/or video images. Because the imaging systems are typically designed to capture high-quality images, it can be important to design the cameras or imaging systems to be free or substantially free of parallax. Moreover, it may be desired for the imaging system to capture an image of a global scene where the captured image is parallax free or substantially parallax free. Imaging systems may be used to capture various fields of view of a global scene from a plurality of locations near a central point. However, many of these designs involve images with a large amount of parallax because the fields of view originate from various locations and not from a central point. A solution is desired to capture an image of a global scene that is parallax free or substantially parallax free.